The Great Escape
Roy's escape plan hits a snag. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Six Azure City Halberdiers Transcript Durkon: I dinnae think this be a good idea, lad. If we escape an' get caught, things'll be much worse fer us. Roy: Look, it's not like we're escaping to go on a killing spree. We're just going to sneak out of the prison and go home. Roy: Not that it matters, since you probably won't help us anyway. Roy: Just like the fight against Miko, I guess. Both fights, actually. Durkon: I did help ye the second time! I heal'd ye didn't I? Roy: Yeah, but you didn't actually attack Miko at all. And when she didn't chain you up as a result, you didn't manage to set us free. Durkon: Thor's bloated liver, Roy, don't ye understand? Me god wants me ta be here, in this place, an' talk to this Shojo guy. I just know it. I cannae go against Thor's will, even fer ye. Roy: Well, then stay in the cell while the rest of us escape. Because me, I've had more than enough of this plotline. Elan: I believe in you. Haley picks the lock, "click!" Roy: OK, gang, we're going to subdue the guard outside without killing them. First priority is to find our stuff, so we can properly defend ourselves. Roy: Then... sigh... then I guess we should find Belkar and spring him. Elan: Awww... do we HAVE to?? Roy: I'm not going to let him be executed by Shojo. I owe him that much for helping to defeat Xykon. Roy: And I'm not going to take the chance that he's released into the world without my supervision. I owe that to everyone else everywhere. Roy: Now come on, the Jailbreak Express is leaving the station. All aboard that's coming aboard. Durkon: Lad, dinnae do this! I cannae help feelin' ye'll regret it. Miko is approaching the door to the prison with a large contingent of guards. Roy: Regret? Roy: The only regret I'm going to have is not seeing the look on Miko's face when she finds out we escaped. D&D Context * In panel four, Elan uses the same +2 circumstance modifier to Haley's Open Locks check due to her love for him that they used in the previous comic. Trivia * The title is borrowed from the 1950 book The Great Escape by Paul Brickhill, and the subsequent 1963 movie of the same name starring Steve McQeen, which is an insider's account of 1944 mass escape of prisoners from the Stalag Luft III German POW camp in WWII. Brickhill was a prisoner in the camp but was unable to participate in the escape. * The discussion page on the giantitp.com forums for this strip does not exist. It was likely lost in the purge when they upgraded the system. External Links * 263}} View the comic Category:Uses Open Lock Category:Order on Trial in Azure City